You'll be in my Heart
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Another one-shot and moment between Vanellope and Edward Scissorhands. Vanellope wakes up from a nightmare and Edward consoles her and sings her back to sleep. Sequel to 'The Glitch and the Invention'


A/N: Here is another cute and tender moment between Vanellope Von Schweetz and Edward Scissorhands! If you haven't read 'The Glitch and the Invention' than you won't get this and how Vanellope met Edward, I recommend reading 'The Glitch and the Invention' before reading this. Without further ado, I give you 'You'll be in my heart' enjoy!

It had been about three weeks since Vanellope had met Edward and he defended her from King Candy as he was about to take her prisoner. The two had developed a friendship over the time they had met. Vanellope even showed Edward her home in Diet Cola mountain. Edward even spent the night from time to time.

Vanellope was sleeping in her spongecake bed all snuggled up in her candy wrapper blankets like a little homeless lady. Edward leaned back against a stalagmite on the ground and stared up at the mentos stalactite ceiling without purpose. Edward then heard Vanellope whimpering and screaming with tears pouring from her eyes, and he rushed over to her bed and shook her awake with his metal palms to be careful not to cut her with his bladed fingers.

"Vanellope, wake up" Edward said softly and she did. She woke up with a loud scream and looked to Edward with her tear streaked eyes and hugged Edward's torso. The pale skinned scare faced man hugged her and stroked her back with his scissors and she didn't get cut.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked while trying to calm the crying girl.

"I had a bad dream, Edward. King Candy killed you right in front of me, I couldn't stop it because I was tied up and the end of the rope was being help be the other racers who laughed at me. I tried to scream for help, but Taffyta taped my mouth shut" Vanellope cried into Edward's leather shirt.

"Vanellope, that was nothing more than a dream. Nothing will ever hurt me. I swear nothing will happen to you either" Vanellope just sniffed and kept letting her tears fall and they had Edward's shirt wet a little bit.

"Do you think you can try and go back to sleep?" the invention asked her. She shook her head and just nuzzled herself deeper into Edward's warm and gentle embrace. Edward closed his eyes and stroked Vanellope's back with his palms and let out a smile and sang gently.

"Come, stop your crying, it'll be alright"

"Just take my hand, hold it tight"

"I will protect you from all around you"

"I will be here, don't you cry"

"For one so small, you seem so strong"

"My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm"

"This bond between us can't be broken"

"I will be here, don't you cry"

"'Cause you'll be in my heart"

"Yes, you'll be in my heart"

"From this day on, now and forever more"

"You'll be in my heart"

"No matter what they say"

"Yes, you'll be in my heart, always"

Vanellope's sobbing and crying was ceased and she listened to Edward's singing and she was getting tired.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?"

"They just don't trust what they can't explain"

"I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all"

"And You'll be in my heart"

"Yes, you'll be in my heart"

"From this day on"

"Now and forevermore"

Vanellope was now using Edward's hug as a blanket and it kept her cozy and warm all the same.

"Don't listen to them"

"'Cause what do they know?"

"We need each other"

"To have, to hold"

"They'll see in time"

"I know"

"When destiny calls you, you must be strong"

"I may not be with you"

"But you've got to hold on"

"They'll see in time, I know"

"We'll show them together"

"You'll be in my heart"

"Believe me, you'll be in my heart"

"From this day on"

"Now and forevermore"

"You'll be in my heart"

"No matter what they say"

"You'll be here in my heart"

"Always"

"Always"

"I'll be with you"

"I'll be there for you, always"

"Always and always"

"Just look over your shoulder"

"Just look over your shoulder"

"I'll be there, always"

Edward had stopped singing and Vanellope's eyes had just closed and she was asleep and wrapped in his embrace. Edward then lied on his back on Vanellope's bed and with her mewling and snoring in his arms. He knew that Vanellope was his special friend, as much as he was to her.

"Goodnight, Vanellope" Edward whispered into her ear as he closed his eyes and joined with Vanellope in slumber.

A/N: Was that nice. Song used: 'You'll be in my Heart' by Phil Collins. I thought this one was pretty fun to write. Please review, thanks.


End file.
